


【磊霆】有恃无恐

by Gorepromise



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise
Summary: *旧文补档 有短车*私设多 不喜勿入 感谢阅读
Relationships: 磊霆





	【磊霆】有恃无恐

**Author's Note:**

> *旧文补档 有短车  
> *私设多 不喜勿入 感谢阅读

–  
“小吴医生，有个病人脚踝骨折，但他不想住院…”

护士匆匆忙忙地推开门进屋，只见正在办公桌上趴着的青年缓缓抬起头来，揉了揉眼睛。

“…知道了。”

年轻医生的模样是极好的，剑眉星目，眉宇之间透露出几分英气来。

青年站起身，拿起搭在椅子上的白大褂，推开门，跟着护士出去了。

“什么病人啊，都骨折了怎么还不住院？”

青年一边套着大褂，一边问旁边的护士。

年轻的护士忽然有些脸红，说道：“是...陈伟霆，当下最火的明星...小吴医生平时不关注娱乐新闻，应该就比较陌生了。”

“哦…怪不得。”吴磊低声回了一句，一路上便没再说话。

吴磊推开单人病房的门，看到的就是这么一幕：一个长相精致的男人半躺在床上，可怜兮兮地朝护士长说道：“姐，能不能先进行一下处理，等我拍完今天的戏再住院好吗？”护士长无奈地摇了摇头。

得亏是护士长，要是那群年轻护士，肯定就被这人几句话就弄得五迷三道的了。吴磊想。

“咳。”吴磊走进了屋。

“小吴啊，你可算来了！”护士长说道，“你看看有没有什么办法处理一下，让小陈先去拍戏。”

吴磊往病床上看了一眼，恰好和陈伟霆撞了眼神。

两个人均是一愣。

“…医生好。”还是陈伟霆先反应了过来，朝年轻医生眨了眨眼，露出一个大大的笑容来。

吴磊微笑着轻轻点了点头，算是回应。

这大明星怎么和个小孩似的，说话还有些撒娇的意味在里面。

吴磊想着，俯下身去看陈伟霆的脚踝。

“拍过片子了吧？”吴磊问。

“嗯，王医生建议保守治疗。”护士长说。

“我也是这个建议。”吴磊看着陈伟霆说道，“…尽快办住院吧，休息几天看一下情况，然后考虑手术。”

“…啊，医生，能不能先用什么办法固定住，我还有最后一…”

没等陈伟霆说完，吴磊便皱起了眉，直接打断了他:“不行。你是脚踝骨折，可不是崴一下那么简单。”

“哥，导演说让你好好休息，剩下的那一个镜头让替身完成。”陈伟霆的助理拿着手机从屋外进来。

“…可是……”

“别可是了，在医院好好待着。”年轻医生再一次打断了陈伟霆，“先做一个外固定，尽量不要活动，有什么事情找我就好。”

连吴磊自己都没发觉，他说话的口气就像是在哄小孩一样，温柔得有些过分。

陈伟霆到底是没再坚持，朝他笑了笑，说道:“…好吧，谢谢。”

吴磊又是一愣神，他忙垂下眼，摸了摸自己的鼻尖。

“…不用谢，应该的。”

–  
这两天，陈伟霆几乎无时无刻不躺在医院的病床上，无聊得快要发霉了。

他在北京拍戏，身边也没有个家人或者亲近的朋友。他现在能说话的对象，除了来送饭的助理，就是每天都会来巡房的吴磊。

“感觉怎么样？”话说出口之后，吴磊才觉得这问题问得有点傻。

“很好啊，就是待在这里好无聊…”陈伟霆睁大了眼睛，朝年轻医生瘪了瘪嘴。

吴磊忍不住笑了出来。

“现在是午休时间，我可以陪你聊聊。”

脱掉白大褂的吴磊看起来像是一个青涩的学生，很难相信他做医生已经一年多了。

陈伟霆躺在床上，看着吴磊坐在旁边的椅子上，问道:“你真的有二十五岁吗？看起来真的不像。”

“哈哈哈，我保证我绝对有二十五岁了。”吴磊笑道，做了一个发誓的手势，“不过你看起来也不像是三十五的样子。”

陈伟霆也笑了，回道:“谢谢夸奖哦。”

随即他又说道:“话说，你长这么帅，真的不考虑做演员吗？”

这话当然是玩笑话。

吴磊咧开嘴摇了摇头:“你呢，你为什么想当明星呢？”

“大概是喜欢吧。”陈伟霆朝吴磊眨了眨眼睛，“我原来在香港是以唱跳歌手身份出道的，因为不温不火所以才试着拍戏。但不论是唱歌还是演戏，我都很喜欢…”

两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着，中间有沉默，但吴磊也丝毫不觉得尴尬，相反他很享受和陈伟霆静静待在一起的感觉。

“你凑近些，我告诉你一个秘密。”陈伟霆用胳膊撑着床边，神秘兮兮地说，“你可不能告诉别人。”

吴磊饶有兴趣地把头凑过去，还没等陈伟霆开口，便听到了开门的声音。

“哥，我买了…”陈伟霆的助理开门进来，正好看见陈伟霆的头挡住了年轻医生的脸，“对对对…对不起哥！我什么也没看见！”

陈伟霆被吓了一跳，回头就看见自家小助理捂住眼睛，一副我什么都没看见的样子。

“你干嘛啦，我们俩只是在聊天…”陈伟霆失笑。

小助理把捂住眼睛的手放下，走到床边，把点心递给陈伟霆，正色道:“哥，没关系的，不用解释，我永远支持你。”

没等陈伟霆解释，他家小助理又转向了处于懵逼状态的吴磊，说道:“吴医生，拜托了。”

小助理太过认真，以至于吴磊还呆滞地点了点头。

“诶……”陈伟霆刚想说些什么，却被小助理打断了。

“不用说了，哥，我理解的。”说完，小助理朝着他打了个wink，然后头也不回地离开了房间。

一个个小问号在陈伟霆和吴磊的头上源源不断地冒出。

陈伟霆在心底呐喊:你理解个啥啊————

“呃，对不起啊，我助理…”陈伟霆尴尬地朝吴磊笑了笑，此时两个人的耳朵都已经红透了，“我助理她就是…呃…这个样子…”

“没关系。”吴磊摇了摇头，脸上泛红，“…对了，你刚才…想说什么秘密？”

“哦，对！”陈伟霆说，“我刚才想说…想说…诶，想说什么来着？”

吴磊看着那人努力回忆的样子，忍不住轻笑了一声。

他看了看手表，站起身来，说道:“上班时间快到了，我得走了。”

“好吧…”陈伟霆以肉眼可见的速度失落了起来。

“……有空我会来陪你的。”吴磊说。

“好啊，一言为定！”陈伟霆又露出了一口白牙。

“嗯。”吴磊笑了笑，转身出了房门。

年轻医生本人也不知道为什么自己会加上那一句话，“有空我会来陪你的”，对于一个认识了不到三天的人来说，听起来好像过于暧昧了。再想到刚才被陈伟霆的助理误会自己和陈伟霆…

吴磊轻轻摇了摇头，试图忽视自己加快的心跳。

–  
吴磊还真的是说到做到，一连几天的空闲时间都给了陈伟霆。

小助理和吴磊也混熟了，每次给陈伟霆送吃的都要给吴磊带一份。吴磊也不好推脱，只能收下。

这天吴磊连着几场手术，从手术室出来以后已经是头胀脑昏，趴在自己的办公桌上昏昏沉沉地睡了两个小时。醒来之后，已经到晚上巡房的时间了。

吴磊绕了一圈，最后才来到陈伟霆的房间。

“你来啦！”陈伟霆看见吴磊进门，高兴地放下手机说道。

“嗯。”吴磊笑着点点头，眼中是掩盖不住的疲倦。

“今天很多手术吗？你看起来很累。”陈伟霆皱了皱眉。

“没事，习惯了。”吴磊顺手把眼镜摘下，放在床头的柜子上。

“你还没有吃晚饭吧？”陈伟霆把柜子上的保温桶递给吴磊，“这是小助理带给你的，她说感谢你对我的照顾~”

“…谢谢。”吴磊没有推辞，接过保温桶对陈伟霆笑了一下。

陈伟霆说过，他们是朋友。既然是朋友，客气话什么的就都免了吧。

真没想到，他一个普通的医生，竟然也和当红明星成了朋友。

在此之前，吴磊总觉得，娱乐圈不好混，明星不好当，哪里都少不了勾心斗角。他有一个经纪人朋友，原来没少和他吐槽过圈里这些大大小小的明星的事儿。而且他在首都做医生也一年多了，碰见的明星也不少，大部分都是端着架子冷着脸的，和平日媒体上的完全不一样。

现在吴磊觉得，陈伟霆大概是个特例。做医生的，什么人没见过啊。可陈伟霆的心里太干净了，他能和认识没几天的医生大大方方地聊自己的过去甚至聊自己的现在，对其他医护人员的态度也是温柔得不行。

“…明天，你能不能帮我个忙？”陈伟霆说道。

“嗯…”吴磊想了想，明天是周日，说道，“可以，明天我歇班。”

“那…”陈伟霆挠了挠头，有些不好意思地说道，“能不能帮我洗澡喔？”

吴磊正喝着汤，听陈伟霆这话差点没喷出来。

“咳咳…”吴磊赶紧接过陈伟霆递来的纸巾。

“因为我后天要手术嘛，打了石膏之后就不能洗澡了…”陈伟霆的耳朵根都红透了，“我也没有其他朋友在这边…”

“…好。”吴磊点点头，“没关系的。”

年轻医生赶紧装作镇静的样子喝了口汤。

–  
周日，吴磊正窝在沙发里刷着微博，陈伟霆来了电话。

“喂，陈老师？”吴磊应着，嘴角扬起一抹笑。

“为什么忽然叫我陈老师，有些好笑哈哈哈…”电话那头的陈伟霆像是被戳中了笑点。

“好啦，”吴磊说，“吃过饭了吗？用不用我买些什么东西？”

“刚刚吃过。”陈伟霆乖乖答道，“我想吃草莓。”

“好，等我一会儿，我去医院给你捎着…”

吴磊到了医院，一路上碰到了几个值班的护士。

“吴医生，你今天不是休息吗？”

“嗯…是，我给人来送点东西。”吴磊答着，提起了手里的草莓。

“是给陈老师送的吗？”

吴磊笑着点点头，说道:“我先走了啊，拜拜。”

年轻医生走在前面，听到了后面传来的议论声:“陈老师人真的很好呢！”“对啊，他真的好温柔！”“是啊是啊，我都路转粉了呢！”……

吴磊脸上是藏不住的笑容，提着草莓进了房间。

“怎么啦，这么开心？”躺在床上的陈伟霆见年轻医生一脸笑容，问道。

“刚才碰到几个同事，他们说你人超好，超级温柔~”吴磊笑着把草莓放在一边，朝陈伟霆笑道。

“…那你觉得呢？”陈伟霆忽然问道。

“我？”吴磊愣了一下，支支吾吾道，“我也…我也觉得你挺好的啊…”

陈伟霆轻笑了一声，没再逗他。

“你先去把门锁上。”

“？怎么了？”吴磊一脸疑惑。

“洗澡啦！”陈伟霆一边说着一边把上身的T恤脱掉。

年轻医生突然红了脸，闷闷地说了一声哦，然后转身去关门。

等吴磊关门回来时，陈伟霆已经把衣服全都脱掉了。

“…没关系的，反正大家都是男生嘛。”

陈伟霆虽然这样说着，脸上包括脖颈处也是都红成了一片。

吴磊搂住陈伟霆的腰，尽量不去注意那人裸露在外的胸膛有一下没一下地蹭着自己的胳膊。

“…你怎么这么瘦…”吴磊本想开口打破这该死的迷之气氛，却被自己有些沙哑的声音吓了一跳。

陈伟霆没再说话，脚踝有些隐隐发痛。

–  
陈伟霆的身体很漂亮。吴磊想。

无论是从腹肌，人鱼线，还是流畅的背部肌肉，漂亮的肩胛骨来看，都很漂亮。

除了漂亮，年轻医生找不到什么词可以更好地概括了。

他刚才说陈伟霆瘦确实是真的，他一手就可以搂住陈伟霆的腰，也可以一手握住大明星的脚踝。

浴室里水雾弥漫，吴磊感觉自己裸露在外的皮肤都湿热了起来。

“啊…”陈伟霆脚底一滑，正好撞进了年轻医生的怀里。

吴磊一个愣神，手中的花洒换了个方向，弄湿了自己的衣服，掉在了地上。

顾不上那么多，吴磊忙搂住陈伟霆，着急忙慌地问他有没有事。

陈伟霆摇摇头，双手揽上年轻医生的脖子，伸出舌头舔了一下吴磊的嘴唇。

吴磊只感觉有什么东西轰得一声塌了，他的大脑嗡嗡作响。

行动快于思考。

吴磊把陈伟霆拉得更近，捧住他的脸吻了下去。

吴磊灵活地撬开他的牙关，在他的口腔内攻城掠地，卷走里面的每一丝空气。

陈伟霆很快就败下阵来。

“你今天吃蛋糕了？”吴磊笑着说，“好甜。”

“…你很会接吻哦。”陈伟霆佯装生气地翻了个白眼。

“…是第一次。”吴磊一面说着，一面去亲陈伟霆的喉结，“…脚踝还好吗？”

陈伟霆舒服地发出了一声叹息，“…嗯，还好。”

吴磊麻利地把自己的衣服脱下来，扔在一边。

“怪不得你让我关门，早就计划好的吗？”吴磊笑道，把陈伟霆抱起来，让他坐到洗漱台上。

“…嗯哼…”陈伟霆朝他挑了挑眉，没有否认。

吴磊从颈侧一直吻到胸前，密密麻麻的吻让陈伟霆的身体直发软。

“…我猜你在骗我。”陈伟霆的声音软软的，听起来黏糊极了。

“什么？第一次？”吴磊俯下身去咬陈伟霆的乳头，用舌头在乳尖上打着圈。

“嗯。”陈伟霆用手抓着吴磊的头发，闷哼道。

“我没骗你。”

年轻医生还真没骗他，这确实是第一次。

吴磊长得是帅，身边追他的人也都多了去了，可年轻医生是个保守的人，秉着不找到意中人绝对不祸害别人的原则，二十五岁了还是单身。

吴磊把陈伟霆的腿分开了些，把他抱了起来。

“你干嘛？”陈伟霆一惊，双腿夹紧了吴磊的腰。

“扩张啊。”吴磊说得那叫一个理所当然。

“你第一次做就要上我？”陈伟霆说，“喂…虽然我脚受伤了，但是我还是可以……嘶…”

吴磊一手托住陈伟霆，一手摸索着去给他扩张。

后穴被手指进入的感觉确实不大好。陈伟霆皱起了眉头。

“放松点…”吴磊在他耳边轻声说，“你太紧了…”

陈伟霆脸瞬间涨红，他可从没没想到自己是被人上的一方，还是个比他小了十岁的男孩。

青年修长的手指在后穴里翻搅，惹得陈伟霆呻吟不断。

“别…嗯…”

吴磊奖励似的亲了亲陈伟霆的锁骨，然后将手指抽出，将自己的性器慢慢送入。

“呜…”陈伟霆趴在吴磊的身上，眼角泛红，忍着不出声。

陈伟霆低估了吴磊的尺寸，没有润滑剂，即使是做过了扩张进入也十分艰难。

“…疼吗？”吴磊问。

陈伟霆红着眼点点头。

年轻医生偏头去吻陈伟霆，然后狠心按住他腰，将性器没入。

“呜…”

接吻让陈伟霆的叫声变成了呜咽声。

陈伟霆的眼角流出一滴泪来。

“吴磊…啊…”

吴磊揉捏着他的屁股，不轻不重地顶着。

“怎么了，宝贝？”吴磊的低音炮听起来魅惑得不行。

“…快点…嗯…啊！”陈伟霆的声音突然变了个调。

“…找到了。”吴磊笑着亲了一下陈伟霆的耳朵，加快了身下的动作。

陈伟霆被顶得说不出话来，快感一波接着一波。当他真的被吴磊操到高潮的时候，他的脑子里只剩下两个词:“无师自通，器大活好。”

“…哈…结束了吗…”陈伟霆还沉浸在刚才高潮的余韵中。

“当然没有。”吴磊笑着说，伸手扯下浴巾披在陈伟霆身上，“你爽了，我还没爽了呢。”

吴磊打开了浴室门，抱着陈伟霆走向床边。

年轻医生每走一步，性器就会更深一些。陈伟霆的腿夹紧了吴磊的腰，整个人都挂在了他身上。

年轻医生的体力可真不是盖的。陈伟霆想。

吴磊温柔地把陈伟霆放到床上，将他的两条长腿抬起，折成一个M型。

红嫩的后穴一张一合着，像是在邀请。

吴磊没犹豫，直接把性器送入。

“啊……”陈伟霆惊叫了一声，然后紧紧咬住了嘴唇。

“没关系的，”吴磊露出两颗兔牙，“叫出来，我想听。”

吴磊加快了身下的动作。他疯狂撞击着，每一次都冲击着那一点。肉体碰撞的声音，夹杂着些许的水声，充斥着整个病房。

一波接一波的刺激让陈伟霆浑身颤栗。

“嗯…哈…”陈伟霆侧过头去，把脸埋入枕头中，露出修长的脖颈。

他怎么能如此漂亮？吴磊想。

“吴…吴磊…”陈伟霆哑着嗓子呻吟道，“慢…慢点…”

“叫我…磊…”吴磊此时已经红了眼。

“…磊…啊…”陈伟霆叫道，“…磊磊…”

陈伟霆的呻吟像是催化剂。

吴磊拍了拍他的屁股，再次加快了抽插。

“陈伟霆…陈伟霆…陈伟霆！”

最终两个人一齐发泄了出来。

“哈…”陈伟霆大口喘着气，任由年轻医生趴在自己胸口。

“我们睡…嘶！”陈伟霆还没说完，胸口就传来一阵刺痛。

只见吴磊轻咬着他已经红肿的乳头，一手不安分地抚摸着他的腰侧。

“…我困了…”陈伟霆无奈地敲了敲年轻医生的头。

“……”吴磊像是没听见似的，亲吻着他的耳朵。

“…嘶，我脚踝开始痛了…”陈伟霆突然说道。

“…嗯？我看看？怎么回事？”吴磊忙从陈伟霆身上翻下去，说着就要起身查看。

陈伟霆抓住了他的手，撒娇道:“…我困了，我们睡觉吧。”

“…好吧，看在你是伤员的份上。”吴磊笑着亲了亲陈伟霆的鼻尖，躺在他旁边，没再有动作。

等到陈伟霆睡着之后，吴磊小心翼翼地给他做了清理。

“…晚安。”吴磊把睡熟的人搂在怀里，在他额头上印下一吻。

–  
第二天早上，吴磊先醒了过来。

意识的逐渐清醒和怀中人的温度让吴磊想起了昨夜的疯狂。

吴磊看着怀里陈伟霆的睡颜，忍不住勾起了嘴角。

他小心翼翼地下了床，准备去洗漱，却被床上的人抓住了手。

“…你干嘛去呀？”睡得迷迷糊糊的陈伟霆问道，他的声音听起来甜腻腻的。

吴磊好笑地说道:“去洗漱呀，今天我还要上班。”

“…哦。”陈伟霆揉了揉眼睛，躺倒在床上。

吴磊见这样的陈伟霆实在是太可爱了，忍不住俯下身亲了一口。

大概亲吻这种东西是会上瘾的吧。

吴磊一连亲了好几下，最后一个深吻吻得陈伟霆喘不过气来。

“干什么呀…”陈伟霆抱怨道。

“吴磊想问你，你愿不愿意做他的男朋友？”吴磊说。

“…请你告诉他，”陈伟霆笑道，“我已经是了。”

–  
当小助理再一次看见吴医生温柔地给自家打着石膏躺在床上的老大喂饭的时候，她感叹道:

“哥，你只是脚踝骨折，不是半身不遂啊喂！！！”

END.


End file.
